


Cooperation

by Laine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Kink Meme, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laine/pseuds/Laine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Cersei thinks that she might like Catelyn Tully.  And if Jaime likes her, too...</p>
<p>Written for  <a href="http://workswithwords.livejournal.com/259929.html">You Win Or You Die: A Game of Thrones Kink Meme</a>.  The prompt was:  Jaime/Cersei/Catelyn; Pre-series AU.  While visiting Riverrun, they both think Catelyn's interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooperation

“It’s too hot out here,” Cersei mumbles, head lolling to the side until it falls against Jaime’s shoulder. She half-heartedly picks at the petals of a delicate white flower, tossing each one to the ground, staring out at the blue waters of the river that gives this stronghold its name.   
  
She waits for her brother’s response. When he says nothing, she turns her face to glance up at him. But he isn’t looking at her at all.   
  
A small, bare foot extending from a dainty ankle swings not far above their heads. A light humming from the same direction- a song that they’d heard at the feast the night before, when the court minstrel blessedly chose to take a rest from his tedious repetitions of “The Rains of Castamere”. And through the screen of leafy branches, a gleam of copper-red.   
  
Cersei never really feels a lack of female companionship-  _not since Melara..._  But while Hoster Tully’s younger girl is giggly and vapid, his eldest daughter has proven a rather entertaining hostess and guide. She sneaks the Lannister twins down into the crypts and tells riveting ghost stories, her blue eyes shining with glee and mischief. She teaches them to skip stones (the stones here are flat, much flatter than the ones at Casterly Rock) and devises competitions. And she takes them into the groves, filled with gnarled trees and low-hanging branches, and shows them which are good for climbing, good for sitting, good for hiding.   
  
Yes, she thinks she might like Catelyn Tully. But as she follows Jaime’s gaze upward, she realizes that she may have to re-evaluate her opinion.   
  
It’s not a hunger exactly- not the way he looks at her when he comes to visit the Rock, when they disappear into the back tower. The gleam in his emerald eyes is more one of curiosity, of vague pleasure and interest.   
  
She finds herself wondering whether Jaime’s ever touched another girl, ever kissed another girl. The thought nearly makes her giggle with its absurdity- _he’s mine, he’s been mine since he came out of the womb holding my foot_ .    
  
But she thinks she might like Catelyn Tully. And if Jaime thinks he might like her, too...if Cersei gives her permission, takes part in it...   
  
The idea tickles her, and she reaches up to close her hand around Catelyn’s ankle. The other girl knits her brows together, but there’s a smile ghosting across her pink lips; Cersei pulls, just a little tug, and Catelyn slides from her branch, landing in the soft moss between the two Lannisters.   
  
Catelyn faces Cersei, her back pressed against Jaime’s shoulder. Cersei smiles over at her brother- there’s a bit more of the hunger in his expression now- before placing a hand on Catelyn’s cheek and smoothing her hair behind her ear.   
  
She’s played at kissing with Melara before; it’s different with a girl, different from what she’s used to with Jaime. When she leans in to press her lips to Catelyn’s, she hears the other girl give a little gasp, her mouth quivering and hesitant beneath Cersei’s.    
  
_Girls are so shy, even spirited ones like Cat Tully._   
  
She gently sucks on Catelyn’s lower lip, reaching over her shoulder to grip Jaime’s tunic and pull him closer. When Cat turns her head away for air, Cersei nudges her backwards until her cheek rests against Jaime’s.    
  
“Kiss my brother now,” she whispers, and Cat obeys eagerly- arousal combines with envy as Cersei strokes Catelyn’s hair and watches her open her mouth for Jaime.   
  
The twins begin to work together, and Cersei feels far more comfortable with this. They guide Cat back against the tree and take turns kissing her. The redhaired girl lowers her eyelashes and grins. “When I open my eyes only a little, I can’t tell which of you is which,” she laughs, and Cersei, overcome with a sudden wave of pleasure, rubs her palm over Jaime’s thigh.    
  
She laces her fingers with Catelyn’s and places the Tully girl’s hand between Jaime’s legs. “You can tell what that is, can’t you?” she murmurs, and Catelyn’s cheeks flush a pretty pink.    
  
Jaime huffs a breath through clenched teeth and looks at Cersei, who nods her tacit permission. He cants his hips into Cat’s palm, and Cersei closes Catelyn’s hand around him through his breeches. “Have you done this before?”    
  
Catelyn shakes her head, but there’s a brightness in her eyes- she’s daring enough. Cersei helps her rub Jaime until she establishes a good rhythm. And then she snakes her own hand beneath Catelyn’s skirt and strokes up between her soft thighs-   
  
Jaime’s hand joins hers soon enough, and they work together so well, they’re as good at this as they are at everything else, the beautiful golden twins of the Rock.   
  
Catelyn’s breaths come faster and faster, her red hair tangled about her face as she whimpers and pants. A nod from Cersei, and the twins kiss the Tully girl at once, smothering her mouth with their own perfectly-shaped ones.    
  
When she comes, throwing her head back against the tree and closing her eyes, Jaime and Cersei use their free hands to cup each other’s faces.   
  
Their lips meet, and they both smile their congratulations. 

  



End file.
